Cater/Opera Omnia
Cater is a playable character in Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia who can be recruited during the Lost Chapter The Strength of Courage. Profile Appearance Cater wears the Class Zero uniform consisting of a black jacket with gold-padded shoulders, a checked red pleated skirt, knee-high black socks, and a red cape tucked behind her red satchel backpack. Personality Story Yang, Steiner, Mog, King, and Rem are in a castle and hear shouting. King and Rem recognize the voice and the party investigates. They find Cater who just got done battling some monsters. Steiner and Yang are amazed by Cater's feat, but she retorts by asking about their clothing, them looking very medieval compared to her and her friends. After Rem and King explain the situation, Cater tells them she was taking a nap on the terrace when she was whisked into this new world. She goes on ahead, being overexcited to help out seal up Torsions. Mog catches up with Cater, accompanied by Firion, Layle, Wakka, and Penelo. Cater hasn't found the Torsion yet, but Firion is glad she didn't get too far. The group offers to stick together, but Cater feels that it would be better to split up and search, thinking she can handle things herself. The gang convinces her to join them anyway. They later find a forest where Cater misses a targeted enemy. Yuna and Cyan come by and Cater says that they should regroup with the others. More monsters emerge and she steps up to thin them out while the other two call for backup. Reluctant at first, Cyan goes back to get help while Yuna stays to help Cater out. Cyan returns with Zell and Terra and they finish off the monsters. The others warn Cater to be less reckless and to not push herself too hard. Cater, Cloud, Rem, Onion Knight and Yuffie traverse the forest. Yuffie is worn out and finds she has lost her materia, the others suggesting she dropped it back in enemy territory. Yuffie is defeated, but Cater thinks they could sneak by before they are detected and they go back. The Onion Knight later finds the two still at it and asks why Cater is so intent on finding Yuffie's materia when she herself has already given up. Cater responds that it was for a friend. The Onion Knight has found the materia, and the three return to the others. Cater, Yuffie, Galuf, Vincent, Rem and King seal up the Torsion in the area. Vincent thinks Cater is talented lacks composure, which could be her downfall. Cater is tired of people lecturing her, but Rem says that he's only saying that because he cares. Cater thinks that while the world may have changed, people are still people. Yuffie pokes fun at her for getting philosophical with Galuf mentioning the two are alike. They get in an uproar about being nothing alike, trading insults, which only proves Galuf's point. The rest decide to go on ahead, leaving Cater and Yuffie alone. Cater knows how Yuffie feels, who thinks Cater nicer than she had thought. Cater finds the two are not so different after all before following after the others. Gameplay Overview When Cater came out, she wasn't particularly special. She had an AOE attack, evasion boosts, speed and the ice element, and was usable but not very efficient with both of her skills not doing an HP attack afterwards. Her Lvl 60 passives improved her, getting an HP attack from her Blizzara ROK, and a large MAX BRV boost from Triple Slip. However, she was soon out-shined by most. Palom's and Onion Knight's Lvl 60 passives made them better at Ice DPS, and Edge became much more effective as a dodge tank thanks to his Lock debuff, and others were just flat out better with AOE attacks. Cater's biggest problem was her lack of focus. When Lvl 70 passives came around, Cater was one of the six characters to get them first, meaning she had a higher Lvl Cap than 93 other characters. This didn't help much since she didn't get a rework to help her lackluster DPS or turn-wasting with Triple Slip, as this was also a time where many other top tier characters were being released. While Blizzard Shot helped her DPS a little, and the extra evasion she got from it did make her enjoyable to play, she would rarely complete any COSMOS levels unless backed by more competitive characters like the Warrior of Light and Vayne. Abilities Command abilities *'Charged Shot:' Alternative BRV attack that is accessed from the Charge and Dodging buff. Has a high turn rate. *'Blizzard ROK:' 1-hit AOE BRV hit of the Ice element attack that changes to Blizzara ROK while Charge and Dodging is up. *'Triple Slip:' Grants BRV in addition to granting the buff, Charge and Dodging. Charge and Dodging increases turn-rate and evasion. *'Blizzard Shot:' 2-hit single target Ice element attack with a follow-up HP attack. Moderately increases evasion for 2 turns. Passive abilities *'Mighty Blizzard ROK:' Increases damage dealt by Blizzard ROK and Blizzara ROK. *'Bravery Triple Slip:' Increases BRV gained from Triple Slip bases on INT BRV. *'Buffed Attack:' Raises ATK by 5% while buffs are applied. *'BRV Guard Up:' Raises DEF by 10% when BRV is 50% of MAX BRV or more. *'Blizzard ROK Triple Slip Charge:' Grants 1 addition use to Blizzard ROK and Triple Slip. *'Buff Attack Boost Up:' Raises MAX BRV and ATK by 20% while buffs are applied. Unlockables Gallery DFFOO Cater Event banner JPS.png|Japan Event banner. DFFOO Cater Event banner GLS.png|Global Event banner. DFFOO Cater Lost Chapter banner JPS.png|Japan Lost Chapter banner. DFFOO Cater Lost Chapter banner GLS.png|Global Lost Chapter banner. DFFOO Blizzard ROK.png|Blizzard ROK. DFFOO Blizzara ROK.png|Blizzara ROK. DFFOO Triple Slip.png|Triple Slip. Category:Characters in Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia